The present invention relates generally to the field of communication analytics, and more particularly to analytical modification of electronic messages.
Electronic communication is arguably the most prevalent form of communication amongst human beings. Communication via electronic messages (e.g., emails, text messages, social network electronic communications, and short message service (SMS) messages) can be accomplished quickly, inexpensively, and on a massive scale compared to many non-electronic modes of communication. Electronic messages are often used in commerce. For example, business-to-business and business-to-consumer communications can involve electronic messages being sent to millions of diverse clients. Normally, a commerce-driven electronic message is sent for the purpose of generating revenue for the sender by, for example, soliciting for the sale of goods and/or services. Thus, the message needs to encourage action from the recipient in order to generate revenue and be successful.